The invention relates to container partitions formed from foldable material, such as cardboard, for the accommodation of segregated articles such as, for example, bottles, and the like, the articles being separated from one another at their contact points by longitudinal and transverse flaps or segments.
Many items, such as empty bottles, jars and foodstuffs in glass containers are sold as multiple units in shipping containers. However, depending upon the fragility of the items packaged, a serious problem of breakage can occur by the time the products reach the hands of the consumer. In order to prevent such breakage, it is desirable to provide a cellular structure to prevent contact between the items during shipment and storage.
In one prior art type, rectangular containers are divided into cells by means of intersecting partition units. For example, in a container designed to contain twelve bottles, the partition units are usually formed by two parallel longitudinally extending divider elements which are intersected by three partition forming members. The partition forming members are usually slotted in such a manner as to fit together and to provide walls separating the bottles one from another. While such devices have been used for a great number of years, it is necessary to interconnect the various partition members in order to produce the cell structure--and this type construction requires a great deal of waste material when packaging cylindrical objects, etc.
In another prior art construction, the partitions are formed of single blank folded cardboard for the accommodation of bottles or jars, have segments or flaps arranged between adjacent bottles or jars and are available in a wide variety of designs.
However, prior partitions have many shortcomings rendering them expensive and unsuitable for machine erection and placement in a box. It is imperative that the partition be simple in construction so that it may be rapidly produced from a single blank. It must have simple folds with segments of single thickness such that it may be machine erected and placed in a box.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an economical container partition rapidly produced from a single blank and which may be machine erected and placed in a box and which requires a minimum of paperboard for its construction.
A further object of the invention is to produce a container partition of the above type wherein separating flaps or segments are of single thickness and are secured or hinged to the blank at a point intermediate their ends.
A further object of the invention is to provide a container partition of the above type that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and highly effective in operation.